Who looks stupid now?
by Prongs II
Summary: A parody of Harrys first End-of-Year feast, with the House Cup being given to the winning house. A one-shot very much inspired by "A Very Potter Musical" and "A Very Potter Sequel". Who will really end up looking very stupid? Contains some language.


**Who looks stupid now?**

The Great Hall was decorated in the colours of green and silver for the End of Term-banquet, which was soon to begin. The students of Hogwarts were quickly filling up the hall, while chatting happily to one another. A whole year of learning shenanigans had gone by, and tomorrow they would be on their way back home with the Hogwarts Express. But before they had to say goodbye, however, they all had a lovely night of celebration left. Fun was on the menu, as along with lots of great food, and simply enjoying each others company.

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table, content to just hang out with his friends and eat the yummy Hogwarts food. They had defeated Quirrel, whose only remains had been an ugly smelly old turban, and Voldemort, who once again was nothing but a ghost. He'd succeeded fair enough in his first year of magic school and had learned lots of important life lessons. For example, he mastered both _Lumos_, the _Jelly legs-Jinx_ and _Alohomora_, and he knew not to try another "Bertie Botts every flavoured beans" (because broken computer really did not taste good).

At Hogwarts, Harry had also learned that he was not alone; he was actually pretty damn cool! He had lots of new friends – Ron, who, like always, was stuffing his face with food; Hermanino, who already was preparing for her O.W.L.s; Dean, who was listening to Seamus, who eagerly told them about the time Flitwicks little brother met You-Know-Who's snake and died. Harry was also listening to the story. He thought that Flitwicks little brother must have been a remarkable man, since Seamus had already told them five different stories of how he died.

"Bu-But how could he die when the snake bit him, if he already died when Nicolas Flamel tested his poisonous potion on him?" asked a nervous and confused Neville Longbottom by the end of the story, as Lavender Brown started to cry.

"Oh my god! You're so stupid Schlongbottom..!" started Ron angrily, but before the fight could actually start, Headmaster Dumbledore stood, and all the students fell silent. He made an impressive figure where he stood, tall and beautiful, with long white beard and a cloak decorated with different quotes of the old Headmaster Zefron.

"Well, wasn't this a nice little gathering? Another year has gone by, an we've all learned important lessons. I for one now know not to trust squirrels," he started his speech, and all the students cheered.

"But now it's time to hand out the House Cup, for the House with most point… In forth place, we have HAAAARRYYY POOOTTEEEER's house, Gryffindor!" Dumbledore paused, obviously waiting for applause, and the students happily obliged. They might be last, but they were still totally awesome. Someone spontaneously burst out into _Harry freaking Potter_. Dumbledore joined in a little, before continuing.

"In third place, Hufflepuff… What the hell is that? I _find_ the name ridiculous!" at which the Hufflepuffs cheered. "Second place, Ravenclaw…"

"God gracious, we did it y'all!"

"… And in first place, we have no other House than the bad guys, Slytherin!"

Snape clapped his hands. "Yes! Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Harry had applauded politely for all the other houses, but now he didn't. He clearly saw the smug glee in Malfoys eyes.

Draco jumped up at Dumbledore's words, ignoring Goyles "OH, SLYTHERIN RULES!", and started to jump around in victory. He was banging his hand repeatedly onto his forehead, and flapping his other arm, like a wing. He laughed and shouted.

"Haha! There you go, diaper wizards are awesome! IN YOUR FACE, POTTER! I win, I do, and I'll go to Pigfarts and you'll be stuck here… Who looks stupid now – you do!"

Everyone in the Great Hall were watching the young Heir as he jumped about. Was this the famous-but-secret Malfoy family victory dance? For Draco, everything was perfectly clear – Moonshoes Potter hadn't won. He, Draco, had! And he was going to make Potter look even more stupid. The clapping of his forehead obviously symbolised Scarhead, and the flapping wing that he thought he was such a star flier on the Quidditch pitch.

Dumbledore gave the freaked out boy a look pretty similar to the look Lucius Malfoy usually gave Umbridge when she talked about her (non-exciting) relationship with Dumbledore.

"Er… Yes. We all know you're a piece of shit, Malfoy, now please sit down!" Looking a bit hurt, Draco sat down, but not before sticking his tongue out in Harry's direction.

"Yes, as I was saying, Slytherin have done very well for themselves…"

"Yay!" interrupted Snape.

"_However_, we have some last minute points to hand out…"

"That's absurd!"

And all the while Dumbledore handed out lots of points to Gryffindor, Harry watched Malfoy becoming even more pale than usual. Harry cheered with his friends, especially happy about the dumbstruck look on Malfoys face. Ha, he _did_ won, after all! And Malfoy, the annoying git, lost! Harry just couldn't fucking stand him. He grabbed his guitar and the whole school broke out in _Hermione can't draw_. They started to dance, and continued to celebrate all night, and it was simply one of the best nights of Harry's life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello! This is a funny little piece I did the other day... I for one think it is very funny, it was hilarious to write. I'm basically just using the wonderful ideas of Team Starkid. Let's call it a an tribute to them for makin such amazig musicals, such as _A Very Potter Musical, _and _A Very Potter Sequel. _

I would love to hear what you think! Please, give me a review. Myself, I find the ending coming way too quickly, but I didn't know what else to put in there... So I'm just gonna leave it at this for now. I hope you enjoyed it 3


End file.
